Dearest Ginny
by Reza Castillo
Summary: A letter was found on an unmarked grave stone.This is what it said.FIXED SINCE LAST GOOFUPS!SORRY ABOUT THAT!i kinda mixed the one im still writing adn this one


Dearest Ginny,

It's been three years now. Exactly to the very time when I placed this letter here, it was three years. Three years since I last saw you're beautiful face, three years since I last saw you smile, three years since you looked at me and said the three words I haven't spoken out loud since. When we were still at Hogwarts together and we agreed that our relationship was to be a secret we didn't really know what we were doing, did we? But I did everything in our power to make sure that we were a secret. Our wedding rings were on the wrong hands and the rings were nothing very special. And I came to see you whenever I could get away from all the fighting but it torn us apart from each other for long periods at a time. And then you told me that we were going to have a baby, it was one of the happiest days of my life. During your pregnancy I was there for as long as I could be. You would be out in the garden and I would be on the back porch making something for you out of a piece of wood. You would be in the kitchen cooking and I would be at the table reading. You would be next to me when we walked through the woods and thought of names for the baby. And everyday you're belly got bigger. Then I got called away on a raid to a Death Eater Camp in Sully and I had to leave you. I remember how the moonlight fell onto you're crimson hair wile you slept and every once in a wile you groaned because the baby kicked. And then after a wile I woke you and told you I had to go. You looked at me with sad eyes. You were eight and a half months pregnant then. You said that if I left I might not get back in time. But I told you I had to go. You asked me what I wanted from the world. And then you let me leave you there in the door way to our little cottage in the mountains. I came back two weeks later and you met me in the door way were I had left you with a baby girl. You looked at me with tears in your eyes and told me her name. Jamie Lyn. I didn't have to leave you for a few years after that. The Dark Lord was in hiding as was his remaining followers. Little did I know that they knew who you were to me. Little did I know they knew I had a baby girl. And I would never have known that they were seeking revenge on me for leading the raid on one of their camps. Jamie was four and a half, going on five that Friday. I was called to London on a important meeting with the Order and I had to leave you. I didn't want to leave but you told me I had to go. That you would be fine there with Jamie and if anything happened you both would take care of it. Jamie kissed me good-bye and asked when I would be back. "Tonight, very late tonight. When you wake up, Daddy will be here for you." I promised. I had promised her that I would be back.

I got back that night. The house was in flames. You were on the ground out back, hugging onto Jamie as the Dark Mark sailed high over the house. You were barely alive. I got to you and I instantly fell to the ground and held you both tight. Jamie was gone. You were leaving me. You looked up into my eyes and, with tears streaming down both our faces, you managed a smile and you told me you loved me for the last time. Then you were gone. The Order got there a few moments after you left me by the smoldering remains of the cottage we once called home. The Order took away the wisp of you that I had left. You're funeral was the only funeral I have ever cried at. I didn't cry at your brothers Bill's and Charlie's funeral. I didn't cry at my fathers or mothers. But I cried at yours. I cried and cried and cried. And I did not stop crying. I moved in with Harry and Hermione after the funeral. Two years ago they both wanted to come here with their daughter Lily. But I refused to come back here. I couldn't bring myself to do that. Every time I look at Lily I think of my darling little Jamie and I fight even harder. I killed every Death Eater that was at our cottage and I helped Harry with the Order to try and make myself feel better but nothing worked. The war is over now. Its been over for a month and a few days. Harry killed the Dark Lord and then Harry died as well. Harry was a part of The Dark Lords soul. He had Hermione kill him. Hermione and I share part in taking care of the children and the other day Lily called me Daddy. Hermione burst into tears and rushed out of the room but I stayed and reassured Lily that she didn't hurt Mommy and that it wasn't a very good idea that she called me Daddy. She doesn't understand. She asked me what I wanted again after a wile. I told her I didn't know. But I now know what I want from the world. I want to be forgiven. I want to be forgiven by you and by Jamie for leaving you that night and not getting back in time. I want to be forgiven all the times that I left you alone. And I want to be forgiven for the things that I have made you go through or done to you. I love you. And I always will.

Sincerely Yours,

Draco Malfoy


End file.
